


Kolme sanaa

by Punajuuri



Series: Raapaleet (LaeppaVika) [2]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Fluff, Idiots, M/M, Teasing, little humour
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punajuuri/pseuds/Punajuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Eks sä kuullu? Sano se!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kolme sanaa

**Author's Note:**

> Toista pukkaa :D Enköhän mä ihan pian saa aikaseks ihan kunnon tavaraa.
> 
> Disclaimer: En omista jätkiä tai tee tällä rahaa. Tarina on fiktiivinen.

”Sano se”, Rauski pyysi yllättäen. Sohvalla istuva Zappis nosti katseensa lukemastaan kirjasta hämmentyneenä. Siniharmaasilmäinen katsoi Rauskia kysyvänä ja ehkä aavistuksen ärtyneenä lukukokemuksen keskeytyksestä.  
”Eks sä kuullu? Sano se!” vanhempi sanoi uudestaan ja tällä kertaa äänessä oli vaatimusta.  
”Kuulin kyllä, mut mitä sä haluut mun sanovan?” Zappis hymähti ja laittoi kirjansa pois juuri sopivasti, sillä sekuntien sisällä hänellä oli sylin täydeltä kulmiaan kurtistelevaa Rauskia.  
”Eiks se oo aika selvää, mitä täsä vaihees suhetta pitää sanoo?” pienempi nurisi ja kietoi kätensä Zappiksen niskan taa.  
”Ei suhteis oo mitää ’tee tää ja tää siihe mennes’, vai onks mult menny jotai mukamas ohi?” siniharmaasilmäinen kohotti kulmaansa ja asetti kätensä pienemmän vyötärölle. Rauski pyöräytti silmiään.  
”Sä oot nii tosikko joskus…” vanhempi huokaisi päätään puistellen.  
”Nii mitä sä halusit mun sanovan?” Zappis keskeytti toisen ruikutuksen.  
”Sä et oo vielä kertaakaan sanonu kolmea sanaa”, Rauski sanoi lopulta asiansa, joka taisi vaivata mieltä enemmän kuin mies antoi ymmärtää. Siniharmaasilmäinen siristi hetkeksi silmiään miettivänä, kunnes hymy levisi hänen kasvoilleen. Zappis asettautui sohvalla hieman mukavampaan asentoon.  
”Sä siis haluut kuulla kolme sanaa?” nuorempi varmisti. Rauskin silmiin syttyi toiveikas tuike.  
”Mulla on nälkä. Mä pitelen sua. Mä - -” Zappis aloitti.  
”Zappis!” Rauski tosin keskeytti allaan olevan nopeasti.  
”Mitä? Nois kaikis lauseis oli kolme sanaa”, nuorempi naurahti.  
”En tarkottanu tollasia”, Rauski oikaisi. Siniharmaasilmäisen kiusaamisesta huolimatta Rauskin huulilla oli pieni hymy.  
”Aa, no käyks tää: mä välitän susta”, Zappis sanoi ja halasi vanhempaa hetken aikaa tiukemmin.  
”En mä iha totakaa tarkottanu, mut oot jo lähel”, Rauski naurahti. Zappis mietti hetken aikaa, vaikka lyhyempi tiesi vallan hyvin, että siniharmaasilmäinen tiesi jäljelle jääneen vaihtoehdon.  
”Mä pakastan sua?” Zappis ehdotti ja sai nopeasti sohvatyynystä naamalleen.  
”Idiootti”, Rauski tuhahti ja mutristi huuliaan.  
”Okei, tarkotiks sä tätä: mä rakastan sua?” siniharmaasilmäinen kysyi ilkikurinen hymy suupielessään. Vanhempi nyökytteli tyytyväisenä ja hymyili leveästi ennen kuin nojautui suutelemaan miestä allaan.  
”Mäkin sua."


End file.
